The present invention relates to a method of mounting an end portion of an optical fibre in an optical fibre connector.
The Swedish patent specification No. 7901398-3 corresponding to Sweden Pat. No. 426,882, describes a method of connecting the end portions of two optical fibres with each other. According to the method described in said patent specification the end portions of the two optical fibres are adjusted and mounted in two separate sleeve-shaped connector elements, and the end portions of the two optical fibres are connected with each other by connecting the sleeve-shaped connector elements with each other by means of a coupling device so that the end surfaces of the end portions of the optical fibres are positioned in contact with each other. According to the patent specification the adjustment of the end portions of the optical fibres in the fibre connector elements is provided by displacing centering elements which for example are ball-shaped into engagement with the envelope surface of the end portion of the optical fibre as well as with the surface of the sleeve-shaped connector element surrounding said envelope. In an embodiment of the method described in said patent specification the fixing of the end portions of the optical fibres in the fibre connector elements is thereupon provided by supplying a curable material, for example an adhesive, to the space between the envelope of the fibre end portions and the surrounding surface portion of the fibre connector element in question.
When using the method according to said patent specification it appears to be a drawback that there is created contact between the centering elements and the optical fibre and between the centering element and the surrounding surface portion of the connector element after the fibre end portions have been adjusted and fixed in the connector elements. The drawback is caused by the fact that said contact exerts stresses to the fibre so that the fibre may be damaged.